With the development of display technology, liquid crystal display (LCD) and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, as two of the mainstream display devices, have been widely utilized in various types of portable electronic devices.
While an LCD display is a non-self-illuminating device, an OLED element is a self-illuminating device. Furthermore, an OLED display possesses faster response, higher contrast as well as wider viewing angle, therefore, it has been more and more valued.
The existing technologies utilize pixel driving circuits to drive an OLED element for light emitting.
Since the luminance of an OLED is related to the current flowing through the OLED, the electrical property of a driving thin-film transistor (TFT) in the pixel-driving circuit may directly impact the display effect. Specifically, the threshold voltage of the thin-film transistor may often drift, thereby causing unevenness in the brightness of the entire OLED display device. To improve the display effect of the OLED, pixel compensation has been commonly applied to the OLED by the use of the pixel driving circuit.
Generally, existing pixel driving circuits have complex circuit structures, which may increase the manufacture cost.